


Infinity War-The Beginning of the End

by dragonslayer123



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blood and Torture, F/M, Gen, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonslayer123/pseuds/dragonslayer123
Summary: Set directly after the end of Thor 3- When Loki and Thor crash land on earth after Thanos finds them,  Loki is taken in to custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. But as time goes on and the Avengers find out that Loki was not totally responsible for what happened in earth three years ago. And now Thanos has found his trail and the Tesseeract... The Avengers decide to join forces with the God of Mischief to defeat Thanos, but Thanos is out for blood and it may be more than Earth's mightiest heroes may be able to handle.





	1. New Mexico

So I guess this is how it’s going to end… what a way to go.

It’s not that I wasn’t expecting it, Thanos showing up for the Tessaract I mean, it’s just I thought maybe I had a bit more time.

Obviously not…

The second I saw his ship I knew we had to get out of there. I didn’t even hesitate to open the portal to Midgard. Even though Thor was, in all respects the rightful king of what was left of the people of Asgard, I knew he would be too much in shock to think very clearly and would, most likely, get us all killed before I even had a chance to blink. So I just opened the portal, nudged Thor out of the way and steered us toward the rapidly brightening flash of light I knew would lead us to the wretched place called New Mexico where Thor’s beloved resided.

I barely registered Thor’s confused shouts as he thumped against the wall from the sudden shift in direction.

I just flat out ignored him as he screamed curse words and obscenities.

We raced through the wormhole I had managed to create and were immediately assaulted by a raging heat that made my palms sweat and my heart race. I licked my dry lips in concentration as I steered our small spacecraft away from the twinkling lights of the small town and towards the vast expanse of desert spread out below us like a great sea. With a casual flick of my hand, the wormhole closed and Thanos was stuck in the time warp, although I knew it wouldn’t be long before he came back… and I needed time to get away before he did.

I knew, despite my best efforts to avoid drawing attention to ourselves,that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be on our tails. In fact, they had probably already picked up the massive energy disturbance that I had created when I had made the wormhole and I didn’t doubt that they had already sent out a task-force to scope us out.

A loud beep shook me from my revere. The left engine had failed and the right one was about to join it.

I had no choice but to land the thing. I pulled back on the control console… and felt my body get ripped to the side and slammed against a metal wall.

“LOKI! What is the meaning of this!!?” Thor bellowed in my face.

I gagged as the scent of stale mead and rotten blood overwhelmed my senses. He looked positively furious, but as I looked into his bloodshot eye, I saw pure betrayal.

I opened my mouth to speak but then seeing the flash of a couple of headlights, I thought better of it and threw Thor’s body away from me as the right engine died and the craft began to plunge. I pulled back on the emergency brake and braced for the rough landing that was sure to follow.

We hit the ground with a crash, the cries of the people in the back mixing with the sound of screeching metal and glass shattering. I ducked as I saw the windshield shatter and rolled though the opening, landing with cat-like  grace on the carpet of rough sand.

I knew the craft would land without hurting the occupants, I had managed to cast a spell that would protect all living beings on board, but I still watched as the craft plunged into the sand and slid a few yards before coming to a groaning halt.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Thor swing out of the destroyed cockpit and help Heimdall get everyone out. I smiled as Val jumped out of the carrying area with a look of utter confusion on her face…which quickly changed to anger upon seeing me.

Satisfied that everyone was well and safe, I turned and ran. I could feel the Tesseract pressing against my Sedir, causing my calm to turn to panic.

I could hear Thor shouting behind me and then the sound of his heavy boots slapping the sand as he pursued me. I only ran faster, afraid to look back.

Then out, of nowhere, the headlights I had seen earlier appeared and filled my vision, blinding me. I felt something slamming into me with the force of three horses and my body went flying backward. I landed with a groan and rolled a few feet before coming to rest on my stomach. I struggled to push myself to my knees panic flaring as I spit blood from my mouth. I cried out as pain,sharp as needles, flared in my chest. I collapsed onto the ground, chest heaving with my labored breaths. A female face appeared in my line of vision. I dimly realized it was Thor’s mortal before I fell into darkness.


	2. Shocking Revelations

Back arching off the filthy metal table, I screamed in agony as a white-hot rod was applied to the tender flesh of my stomach. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as I struggled weakly against the leather restraints.

“This would be a whole lot easier if you’d just break filthy runt,” the Other sneered.

He turned toward a waiting Chitauri soldier and barked an order. The soldier quickly scrambled away looking disdainfully at my bloodied carcass as he did so.

“Alright little godling, you want to play this little game of yours?” He trailed his fingers across my face pausing to finger the tiny scars on my lips-reminders of my time spent with the dwarves years ago. I shuddered at the horrific memory.

This seemed to elicit some form of sick pleasure from the Other for he then proceeded to stick his grubby hands in my mouth. I immediately bit him hard enough to draw blood. With a startled yelp the Other removed his fingers but the bitter oily taste of blood remained in my mouth. I was then backhanded so hard I saw stars.

“You will pay for that you Jotun runt! I smirked despite the fact that I couldn't see straight.

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before you inspected my mouth like I was a horse. I believe there's some quote about-what was it?-not...looking a gift horse in the mouth."

I winced as I was rewarded with another slap, this one harder than the last. 

The Other grabbed a fistful of my dirty hair and slammed my head on the table-hard enough to make my vision blur. "You WILL break, monster I'll make sure of it!!! You may have lasted this long but you'll snap, they all do, eventually.

He turned toward a tray of bloodied instruments and selected a small hooked object. He held it up to my eye level intending to scare me with it. 

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to break me. I was a prince-a son of Asgard. We don't break easy."

Thanos sneered. "We'll see about that." He tossed the instrument away and placed his hands on either side of my temples. 

Then it began-the ripping shredding pain, coursing through my mind- severing and twisting memories that left me in agony.

The Other leaned forward and held my thrashing body down. 

"Remember this little monster, you were made to be ruled."

                ***********

 

I woke with a jolt, the sound of my own pitiful screams shattering the air.

I immediately took in my surroundings, realizing I was in the all-to-familiar glass cage- which could only mean-

“Welcome back to the land of the living Sleeping Beauty.” It was Iron Man.

I lunged for the clear glass wall, snarling like a deranged animal. I hit the wall hard enough for my knuckles to crack open and bleed.

“What do you want! What kind of trick are you playing now?!!!” I screamed, fury and terror overwhelming my thoughts.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down there Reindeer Games. All we want is an explanation as to why you wound up on earth with a shipload of aliens and a very angry Thor...well and you’re kind of America’s Most Wanted. Also I would really like to know how Jane managed to hit you with her car. She’s not really happy about the Loki shaped dent you left on the front of her car-”

“ENOUGH!!”

Tony stepped back a pace as I hurled myself at the glass again, smearing fresh blood on the glass.

The click of automatic rifles made me stumble back from the wall. The cage in which I was imprisoned had been surrounded by men in dark uniforms with guns all trained on me.

Heavy footsteps made me turn toward the doorway where a tall man in a dark coat stood.

“I do believe we have a few questions for you Loki.”

I grinned. “Oh Fury, you should know better than to back a monster on the corner. Did you not learn from last time?”

Director Fury’s eye narrowed. I growled and took a step forward conjuring a ball of pure green energy. I raised my hands to launch it at the wall- and was thrown backward by a strong blast of electricity. It ripped through my body and slammed me against the far corner of the cell.

As I lay on the ground seizing from the blow, Fury’s deep voice echoed across the room, “We most certainly did learn from our mistakes, Loki. Now I think the real question is did you learn from yours?”

My body was still seizing painfully as he gestured to the nearest guard who promptly unlocked my cell.

He walked deftly to where I lay and kicked me hard in the face. I felt my nose crack and fresh blood course down my face.

“Now,” Fury knelt down beside me and grabbed me by the neck, “why are you here?”

I began to choke as his grip grew tighter. He released me and I fell back with a grunt.

“Because” I spat angrily as the effects of the electrical shock began to wear off. “You don't know it yet, but you need me.”

I released the Sedir protecting the Tessaract and let it roll across the floor.

Fury rose to his feet in disbelief.

“Thanos is coming Fury. He will not be merciful this time." 

Fury spin on his heel, dark coat tails flapping. 

"Stark,put a memo out! I need all the Avengers Assembled! NOW!!"

"Fury this is-"

"So help me Stark, if I one word from your smart-alic mouth I will personally see that-"

"I'm on it-no need to get your panties in a knot!!" Stark grumbled as he shambled out of the room. 

Fury turned to me. "And as for YOU," he snarled,"you had better be on your best behavior. I will not hesitate to use any means necessary to make you talk." 

I smirked as I picked my still-aching body off the cold floor. 

"Please, you can hardly threaten me when I've been to hell and back." 

"We'll see about that." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's a bit of a slow start sorry about that


	3. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

"You guys need to quit your bickering and look!" 

My head snapped up as an unfamiliar female voice broke up the drone of voices that had been going on for hours. It took an hour for the whole Avengers team to gather. While they were gathering I had been drugged almost to the point of incoherence, then hauled out of my cell and cuffed to a metal chair in a large conference room. They had of course opted to muzzle me with the hateful piece of metal from last time.

They had argued about why I was there, never once bothering to ask. There were more Avengers than I had remebered the first time I had invaded.

The woman- the one they called Scarlet Witch- was very powerful, I could tell from the way I could feel the magic thrumming in her veins. 

The man with the metal arm intrigued me the most. I could see the hurt and despair in his eyes that reminded me all too well of my own demons.

I barely registered the feel of soft hands against my raw cheeks before the gag was slipped off and I was heaving my guts out all over the floor- and her shoes.

"You guys are so clueless! He was like,dying over here! And have you looked at his chest-it's black and blue??!!"

Darcy was frantically trying to keep me from falling off the chair all the while trying to glare the Avengers to death. Had I not been puking my guts up I would have laughed at the comical scene that would have made. 

As the nausea passed I straightened in my seat and turned to look at the shocked mortals. I smirked at their expressions. 

 "I came to warn you pathetic mortals that the world as you know it is about to be destroyed. If you want to sit around and argue about whether I was lying or not-fine,but while you are debating my truthfulness there's a mad man out there..." 

I trailed off, as another wave of nausea hit me and I vomited bloody bile all over the floor again.

Darcy was at my side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on my back as I heaved. 

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" I finally managed to growl. "Don't you hate me?" 

"Of course I do!", she chirped, "but you saved Jane in Sparkeltown so I hate you slightly less." She gently wiped my mouth with a napkin she had grabbed of the table. 

I twisted out of her grip. 

"Darcy, be careful. Loki's really unstable right now and I don't want you to get hurt." Thor had risen from his chair to stalk over to me, and gently took the girl by her elbow to lead her away from me.

I was about to make some snarky comments when I felt it-the slight tugging at the back of my mind that quickly turned into full blown pain that felt like it was about to split my head in two. 

I pitched forward on my hands and knees, back arching in agony. 

"GET OUT!" I managed to scream just as the first alarms began to sound. 

Then the sound of gunfire filled my ears and I knew I was too late, he had found me. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some Loki Darcy in this chapter hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and I need some constructive criticism. I saw the Infinity War trailor but I thought I would write my edition of the movie as I think it should go. Sorry if it stinks.


End file.
